


Found.

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tzuyu is a blessing, a blessed cameo, also, fluff and soft, wholesome and endearing content for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: Sana is both a curse and a blessing, Chaeyoung can't decide which one.OrChaeyoung is a writer, and she's slowly losing inspiration.





	Found.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all the writer/artist Onces, thank you for sharing your creativity with the fandom.
> 
> And remember, when you're lacking inspiration and can't find it by looking around; the most wonderful things are kept inside your own heart and mind, waiting to see the light you shine on them.
> 
> Have a good day/night and thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, you can catch me on twt, Patreon and other cool places @RaccoonEyedNerd

“I’ll be fine.” She reassures her friend, almost as an apology, or a silent promise maybe; she hangs up the phone and smiles at the sight that graces her eyes on the window.

 

Another lonely day, but not lacking the beautiful sunset from the mountain to make up for it.

 

Chaeyoung was just eighteen when she decided that the city, or people in general, wasn’t what she really wanted crowding her life; heavy steps, always in a rush, tainted lungs and sad faces here and there in a constant loop. Nobody stops to stare in the city, and if you randomly smile to a stranger you’re probably be labeled crazy.

 

She never spent too much, and after her first book, she only increased her savings; her parents never accepted help from her, so it only helped her construct the life she was living at the moment, with twenty-three years old and a best seller to overcome. It was a mystery for the couple friends she managed to keep while being so introverted, how such a young girl could live alone in such a place and seem so… At ease.

 

Peace and solitude were the gold for this particular writer, it seemed.

 

It was a small house, not that she needed more than a couple rooms and a space to write where she could look at the outside and remind herself that there still existed that small patches of paradise on the earth where she could find the inspiration she craved so much for. Her first book was published at the tender age of eighteen, and with a promising career, Son Chaeyoung was starting to get known as the youngest prolific writer in the continent.

 

She was excited, for her mind to reflect what she saw of the world in such appropriate words, to find a place in the hearts of millions of people; she didn’t know what would come after though, and that was one of the main reasons why she decided to retreat and live by herself in a small house in the mountains, forty minutes away from the nearest town.

 

Chaeyoung had spent years trying to surpass, or even get close to have another book as good as her first one, “winter song” had come to her as a simple thought while riding the bus back home, and she didn’t even realize how it had become the beast of a book that took the people’s breath away; a compelling story, humane characters and unexpected settings, and it all came to her while staring through the window of a bus.

 

It had been magical since then.

 

But it seemed like magic was slowly slipping away, and that had Chaeyoung in her current predicament.

 

She stared at the freshly printed manuscript, at the bottom of the trash bin, waiting for her lighter to fall and set it all on fire, including her writing career.

 

It just wasn’t good enough, and there was no one to stop her from taking this drastic choice.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Well, there was someone… Kind of.

 

“What I was supposed to do from the beginning, accept that I’m nothing more than winter song.” Chaeyoung sighed, looking at the dancing flame tempting her to set her mind on fire.

 

“Then set yourself on fire and be over with it.” The girl said, leaning on the wall in front of her.

 

“You’re not funny, Sana.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to be.” She replies, raising her eyebrows. “You said that you weren’t anything more than winter song, so the natural thing to do it’s set yourself on fire like you’re an amazingly written book and that’s it.”

 

“Don’t try to play smart with me.”

 

“I don’t play.” Sana says with a smile, the one that reminds Chaeyoung of the harsh truth. “I am smart, you made me smart, remember?”

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t really remember how it happened or when she got so used to it, but she regrets deeply whichever moment she decided to sign whatever paper that made her live, isolated in the mountain, with the protagonist of winter song herself.

 

A character she created from her imagination, Minatozaki Sana.

 

A character she was staring at, leaning on the wall of her studio like she was bored of every fatalistic thing Chaeyoung thought of to finally end her career. Her posture was confident, but not to the point where it seemed narcissistic; Sana was a woman that knew what she wanted, and she knew the world around her better than anyone else because she lived on it, in ways that no one could guess given her image.

 

Chaeyoung had created Sana as strong and resourceful as the cruel world that had seen her grow up, to the point where she overcame every obstacle in front of her and found happiness in the simplest of things. The young writer had her heart filled with pride every time she saw that determined look on her eyes when she was trying to get her point across, even when she was going against something Chaeyoung was certain of.

 

Of course, as soon as Sana found out about her intentions to drop everything and forget about a next book, that fire on her eyes lighted up and once again she had found something worth fighting for.

 

Like, convince your writer to write a sequel for your story, for example.

 

“Sometimes I regret describing your eyes with so much detail.” Chaeyoung sighs, defeated as she lets her body drop on her favorite chair, the lighter forgotten in the top of the desk as she looks at Sana, annoyed. “You’re so intense.”

 

“Determination takes us to the top, Chaeyoung, I won’t settle for anything else but success for us-”

 

“For me.” Chaeyoung corrects her. “You’re not real.”

 

“Well, you tell me; I’m not the one talking with a fictional character.”

 

Chaeyoung just sighs and sends another look towards the trash bin, where the sequel of winter song it’s waiting to be turned into ashes and forgotten alongside all of her youth wishes and dreams; leave it to a writer to be as dramatic as she was in everything she did, but there was always something beautiful to stare at in the middle of anything and she never failed to find it, and in that particular case, it was the protagonist of her previous book. She shook her head and the corners of her lips turned upwards in what she could describe as almost a smile but not so much; Sana was both a blessing and a curse in her life, and she never ended figuring out which one she really was.

 

“Did you talk with her?” Sana asks, sitting on her desk while Chaeyoung still debates with herself; the young writer looks up at her and nods slowly. “When are you inviting her over or… I don’t know, take a horse or a goat and climb down this mountain to go and see her?”

 

“It’s not that simple, Sana-”

 

“It’s simple to cause a disaster, Chaeyoung; a single action can lead to destruction, why can’t it be the same when it’s about good things?”

 

“Maybe it’s because I’m weak.”

 

“Look at me” Sana instructs and Chaeyoung complies, hoping to find nothing instead of her imaginary friend, but again, she’s being scrutinized by deep and brilliant eyes “Am I weak?”

 

“No, Sana, of course not.”

 

“I have no physical strength or specialty besides a pretty face that will fade as the years go by; yet, I’m not weak, on the contrary, I’m strong in the fields no one else even tries to build strength. My heart is strong and so is my mind, and if I’m those things, you are too because you gave a piece of yourself in creating me; your essence rests in me and mine rests in you and at the end of the day we’re the same.”

 

“You’re quoting yourself, that’s from chapter ten.”

 

“Don’t blame me, it was a very good speech, people were moved.” Sana smiles and slowly Chaeyoung finds herself doing the same.

 

Jeongyeon had worked with Chaeyoung as an editor for winter song, the woman did share a lot of traits with Sana, and that was the main reason why both the editor and the writer clicked so well together. The age difference was never too large but truly an obstacle when it came to the slow building relationship between them; Chaeyoung grew to admire Jeongyeon and she did the same, they didn’t notice how that admiration evolved into something else until they found themselves staring to each other with more than they could ever say written in their eyes. Of course, it didn’t work out because of Chaeyoung introverted personality and isolating tendencies.

 

And when Winter Song became a thing, Chaeyoung practically ran into the woods and Jeongyeon blamed herself for being maybe too forwards with the younger girl. She still called every week to check up on her, but the young writer didn’t fail to notice the hesitance on her voice every time they talked, almost as if she were afraid of saying something that could push Chaeyoung further into her shell.

 

“Go ahead, call her.” A voice says, and Chaeyoung isn’t sure if it’s her own voice or Sana’s, not that it made a big difference considering her current situation.

 

The most tragic thing was that Chaeyoung actually loved Jeongyeon, but never found the bravery on herself to say something. And there she was again, with her finger hovering over the phone screen ready to make a call Sana pretty much forced her to do; she understood her intentions, but still, it was hard to talk to Jeongyeon without stuttering or being really vague about what she wanted to say.

 

“Hello?” The soft voice filled her heart with warmth, a very welcome one in the cold weather in the mountains.

 

“It’s me, Chaeyoung.” The writer said softly, as if the sound of her own voice could ruin the peace the older woman’s voice brought to her.

 

“It’s everything okay?” Jeongyeon cautiously asked, and Chaeyoung looked up at Sana, who was smiling softly, encouraging her to say just one more syllable.

 

It was really hard to, though, she was so used to silence and to keep things to herself, that even a simple answer like that was difficult to tell; she closed her eyes and sighed softly, just enough so Jeongyeon didn’t notice the turmoil of emotions filling her chest at an excruciating rate. She opened them when she felt Sana’s fingers running through her hair like they were pieces of silk.

 

Comfort, warmth.

 

“No” She whispered, and Chaeyoung listened to Jeongyeon’s breathing on the other side of the line; at that point anything coming from her was like a breath of clear air entering her lungs. She stared at Sana’s pretty, bright brown eyes, filled with pride and asked for directions of what to say next, but the Japanese woman only shook her head and kept caressing her hair.

 

“It’s hard to find a proper road, isn’t it?” Jeongyeon’s voice again filled the silence Chaeyoung had created around herself, and the younger girl found herself watching Sana, who just shrugged at the question. “You know what I liked about you in the beginning, Chaeyoung? There’s this aura around you, not innocence, but the lack of useless knowledge; you were so young when I met you, so full of life, a Peter Pan refusing to fit on something you didn’t understand yet. This spark on your eyes every time we discussed a detail about your book, and that careless view of life you have; it was a young girl refusing to fit into the greyscale of life we adults choose, refusing to sell her imagination in exchange of money, or a promising career.” She chuckles softly and Chaeyoung can only smile at Sana, who stopped running her hand through her hair in order to intertwine their fingers. “You knew nothing of the world, and still you knew more than any of us adults ever did when we met you, because you knew about the things that mattered. That made me fall in love with you.”

 

Chaeyoung holds back a sob, her young years behind her, pushing her forward with the strength of those memories the older woman found.

 

Sana leaves her spot on the desk and stands besides the trash bin, looking at the big manuscript there, like she was expecting something.

 

“I’m lost, Jeongyeon.” She says softly, and the older woman answers with a hum full of wordless understanding. “I don’t know how to find my way again.”

 

“Oh, but you will” The older woman states with such confidence that for a moment, Chaeyoung thinks she might start crying. “I’m sure of it.”

 

She looks at Sana, and she doesn’t cry.

 

“Thank you”

 

Chaeyoung means it in more ways than one, and both Sana and Jeongyeon seem to understand because neither of them says anything in order to interrupt that small piece of silence that gives the whole weight and sincerity to her statement; there’s so much she’s grateful for, and the two most important ones are listening to her at the moment.

 

“You know I’m always here if you need to talk, Chaeyoung.” Jeongyeon, as the angel she is, knows that the little piece of conversation can easily become a burden, since the young writer has never been the most eloquent person regarding social interactions or a simple small talk, and she indirectly lets her know she understands if she’s ready to cut the call. “Whenever you need me, I’m a call away.”

 

“I will.” Another silent promise she doesn’t know if she can take care of yet, but she wouldn’t have it any other way, because Sana holds her look like Chaeyoung is holding the world on her hands at the moment; the young writer feels giant even when feeling so small, and it’s a new discovery.

 

There’s a sigh on the other side, and Chaeyoung knows what the older woman wants to say, so she cuts the call before either of them can do or say something they might regret.

 

When she puts the phone on the desk, Sana is still staring at her, fiddling with her fingers and biting her lower lip in order to keep the smile away and not make Chaeyoung feel embarrassed. She has a good intention, but the writer obviously can see through her own creation, no matter how unpredictable she could become from time to time.

 

“You want to say something, say it Sana, you end up doing it anyway.” She sniffs and cleans the single tear on her cheek.

 

Sana walks to her once again, but this time, her index finger finds the center of Chaeyoung’s forehead and pokes it in order to annoy her.

 

“Even though I agree you’re a very lovable crazy person, Chaeyoung, I disagree on some of the things your girlfriend says.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“Oh, but you want her to be.”

 

“Not the issue now.”

 

“You’re in denial-”

 

“Okay, so what do you disagree with?” Chaeyoung interrupts her, and a joyful chuckle leaves Sana’s lips; a melodious laugh that has the young writer wondering if maybe she had made a mistake making her so charming because she had a certainly difficult time trying not to blush at her antics.

 

“I not only disagree with her, but strongly disagree with her to the point where I wish I could be able to smooch her and call her silly.”

 

“What is it?” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and that only makes Sana more enthusiastic.

 

“You’re looking for the wrong things, Chaeyoung.” She pokes the writer’s forehead again. “You’re lost, yes, but you always were from the beginning.”

 

“Wait, whose side are you again?”

 

“Would you let me explain, you coconut head? There’s an epic motivational speech coming.” Sana says, exasperated “Gosh, and you’re supposed to be the brilliant one.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Good. Anyways, as I was saying before you not so kindly interrupted me, which was quite rude by the way, you were always lost from the beginning; I remember you being all over the place as I was, but you were eager and wanted a big bite of the cake that was my own existence and I allowed you to take it. You wrote about everything and nothing and somehow it worked isn’t it? You felt strongly about every word you were putting into those empty pages that it became overwhelming, but you made it so full of little things and details that the story, my story, became human. And guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“People loved it.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t really understand your point, Sana.” Chaeyoung says, confused, and she blushes when Sana leans forward and kisses her forehead.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why should be there a point? Why should be a way, a road to follow when you’re lost in the forest?” Sana smiles and holds out her hands for Chaeyoung to take, pulling her up from her chair and next to the trash bin, where small letters lay on the front page of her manuscript like a reminder of the mistakes she made. “Why not wander around, and walk deeper into the forest? You’re only lost if you don’t know where you’re going, Chaeyoung, but an explorer wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Chaeyoung blinks a couple times to take it all in, and the cherry on top of it comes when Sana places her lighter on her hand.

 

The both of them end up looking at the lit-up fire on the trash bin with soft smiles on their faces; Sana is bouncing on her heels, and Chaeyoung knows she’s eager to know what’s coming next, but she realizes that it doesn’t really matter, and the realization brings her the peace and inspiration she never expected to have.

 

“But will I have a romantic interest this time?”

 

“Sana…”

 

“Okay, okay… But can it be a girl?”

 

“Sana!”

 

Jeongyeon walks to her personal office on the building with a tired expression on her face, a coffee in hand courtesy of her secretary; Tzuyu was really a blessing, the girl had this extraterrestrial and presumably paranormal instinct to know when the chief editor would come to work after an all-nighter.

 

A blessing, that girl.

 

“What’s for today, Tzuyu?”

 

“You have a meeting in a couple hours, and then three interviews with the assistant editors so I took the liberty to get you breakfast, it’s on your desk with the mail.”

 

“I could kiss you, or give you a really good bonus on your next paycheck, most likely the latter” Jeongyeon groans and Tzuyu only chuckles with her “Anything new?”

 

“You might want to take a look for yourself, Miss Yoo.” Tzuyu says with that polite smile of hers, carrying a little mystery like she knew things no one was supposed to know about; Jeongyeon wouldn’t be surprised if the young secretary ended up being some sort of secret agent or a clairvoyant, she wasn’t sure.

 

She just frowned and nodded dumbly before making her way to her desk.

 

A manuscript was proudly placed in the middle, and a bigger one, to Jeongyeon’s surprise.

 

She didn’t remember asking Tzuyu for one.

 

And then, a single note on a post it clarifies all of her doubts. The chief editor takes the small piece of sticky paper on her hands and reads it, her heart doing a backflip when she recognizes the handwriting.

 

Hard to forget, that girl.

 

_Let me be lost a little longer, I’m just fine._

_—_ _C._

_PS: Sana says hi._

 

Jeongyeon smiles widely and places the cup of coffee on her desk before she sits and takes a short, but meaningful look at the title.

 

_Autumn Sonata._

_(Or, that one time Sana fell in love with a fictional character.)_

“Aren’t you a brilliant young lady?” Jeongyeon says to no one in particular, turning on her chair to look through the windows and see the busy city until the building seems to fade and a spot of green can be seen.

 

The mountains.


End file.
